


Romance

by tentacleproctologist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Breast Expansion, F/F, Femdom/Futasub, Futanari, Lipples, Mafia AU, amazoness - Freeform, cock growth, hyper, hyper balls, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacleproctologist/pseuds/tentacleproctologist
Summary: Long ago, Proportionstuck had a mobster AU, and then I wrote a romance story in it. History!
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes, Kanaya Maryam/Aradia Megido





	1. Chapter 1

Life has been pretty dark lately hasn’t it? Coronovirus, Elections, Cyberpunk 2077 wasnt that good...  
Sometimes it’s important to just cut back some times and talk about happy fun stories. Like with rainbows.  
Or Romance!

For instance somewhere in the infinite infinities Aradia sat at the Putain D'étouffement, nervously shifting in her layers of girdles, corsets, anything to squeeze herself into a medium. It was a bit much but quite frankly she had a tendency to be… intimidating. Maybe this way she could appear a bit more waifish.  
Aradia checked her watch, she met this person on a online dating app Eye in the Sky and this is her first actual date with the person. She hoped it didn’t end like it did with Sollux, or Vriska… Or Tavros… or…  
come to think of it, she’s had some pretty bad luck. Probably because she was so heavy.  
“Excuse me, are you Aradia?”  
Aradia looked down to see a rather short waif of a woman, with a small bob cut on her hair, she would have been androgynous if males were a thing in this setting.  
Aradia nodded at the wide eyed girl. “That is me, whats the matter little girl.”  
Kanaya frowned. “Um.. actually I’m Kanaya. Your date.”  
“Oh.” Aradia tried to hide her shock. “Well feel free to take your seat.”

Normally Kanaya would be offended by the little girl comment, but she was a bit distracted, her date was huge. For one thing the ram dwarfed the girl by a good 2 feet. But mostly it was the curves. Aradia’s breasts were bigger than her head, even if they were hidden by a sweater. Kanaya was feeling rather self conscious in front of the amazoness. Kanaya took her seat, shifting to had the glowing lump between her legs.  
Aradia in the meanwhile ran her fingers across her bindings, making sure the lacing were still secure while trying to pass up the check up as a idle scratch. She was so cute, it was like a little teddy bear. She just wanted to pick her up and…  
“Madams?” A rather cool voice interrupted the twos. A pair of horned rimmed glasses were adjusted as a six armed waiter loomed over the two. “If you two are not sure what to order I can return later?” Vriska glanced at the larger of the pair, the fairy was classic uptown but the other looked familiar, and certainly somewhat out of place at this high end establishment.  
Aradia couldn’t help but notice the staring and glanced at the waitress, the staff adverting her eyes immediately, her poster was in the 10 digits at this point, it would be bad if she got ID.

“Ah, well then I would like the surf and slurp.” Aradia said, indicating a thick oyster stew served with beef kebabs for dipping.  
“Um… I’ll have the Swordfish steak atop the Celery and Pineapple salad.” Kanaya said.  
Vriska nodded and walked away, the orders listed on her pad.   
She recognized the maroon blood, she’d have to move soon lest the Crew blew her cover.  
“So… “ Aradia started. “Gotta wonder why you asked someone like me to go to a classy joint like this. Not that it’s not exciting, but why not a girl a bit more your standard?”  
Aradia leaned forward, her confined cleavage knocking a water glass over. “Are you one of those seeking to tame the wild beauty? Did you watch Pretty Harlot to often?”  
Kanaya looked down at her dish, doing her best to not look like she was ogling her through the reflection on the plate.  
Aradia was wrong, in fact it was quite the opposite, but still… Kanaya shifted in her table, she felt humiliated.  
Aradia smiled. “Well hook line and sinker.”

A cough interrupted the gangster’s reverie, “Excuse me.” Vriska said, effortlessly balancing the plates on her six hands. “Your dinner is ready.”  
With two loud thuds the two plates landed on the table as Vriska took her leave. Kanaya dug into her salad, eager to avoid the subject.  
Aradia smiled as she swirled her kebobs in the soup, lifting the white dripping meat over her mouth.  
Lets see how green this girl can blush.

Kanaya gasped as she saw Aradia eat, her wide tongue wrapping around the meat as white sauce dribbled around her. The large troll looked Kanaya straight in the eye and pushed the kabob all the way down her throat till all that was visible was the skewer, a large slurping sounds audible as she pulled and pushed the kebob back in.  
And then with a large gulp Aradia withdrew the now clean skewer a trail of drool dribbling from the end of the skewer as she stared straight at Kanaya’s eyes, smiled, and winked.  
A large thump sound was heard, followed by the large clatter of dishes falling to the floor.  
Aradia paused, narrowly managing to grab the oyster soup before it fell onto her lap, why was the table so slanted all the sudden?

Aradia lifted the table cloth and looked under the table, oh. Well that was interesting.

Aradia quickly slapped a large pile of money on the table and dragged the stammering small troll away, though after finally getting in a alleyway she noticed the warm semi-limp thing she was pulling was not Kanaya’s arm.

“Sorry.” Aradia said, letting go of the largest skirt tent she ever saw, a large trail of broken belts following their path. Well that explained how Kanaya kept it down for so long.  
“So it looks like some little missy is in a lot of trouble.” Aradia said forcibly ripping off Kanaya’s skirt.

Kanaya’s cock was huge, green tinted, and covered in angry veins that pulsed like the yard long behemoth had its own respiratory system, which it very well could have given how much blood would have to be flowing through it to give it that size.

Aradia whistled. “Now what did you take to make that monster, it’s the second biggest I’ve ever seen.”   
Kanaya would have likely blushed, if her face wasn’t already as green as her body could manage to make it “No-nothing, it just kept growing.”  
Aradia normally wouldn’t believe it but Kanaya didn’t look like the type of person who’d be able to actually handle going to a dealer. Poor girl is probably some unwitting labrat.  
“Sad for her,” Aradia thought licking her lips. “But happy happy days for me.”

“Oh Miss Maryam how could you?” Aradia said in tones of false hurt, “I have done nothing if not behavior ladylike and you were just after me for your body.”  
Aradia sniffed, wiping her tears away with Kanaya’s torn skirt. “Well I suppose if you were just going to use me this relationship can not work. Goodbye.” Aradia started running as slow as she believably could, still tightly clutching Kanaya’s one chance of not going on the front page of the Skankton Scandel.  
“W-wait!” Kanaya stammered. “Don’t go! I’ll do anything.”  
Aradia stopped her hand flicking on a voice recorder strapped under one of her hip bindings. “Well if you agree to make that verbal contract legally binding I suppose we can make this relationship work.”   
Kanaya nodded. “Sure if you come back I will do whatever you say.”

Idiot. 

“Wow, that’s so sweet of you.” Aradia said unbuttoning her blouse and revealing zipper after lace after button of leather, clothe, and even steal constraints. “Can you help me out of this, it’s awfully hard breathing.”  
Kanaya nodded, gingerly unsnapping one button, which started a chain reaction causing layers of bindings to fly off Aradia.  
The troll, now substantially jigglier, breathed in a sigh of relief the two mouths on her breasts exhaling in turn.  
“Thanks, You had no idea how hard it was to breath with these babies gagged up. “ Aradia said hefting one of her lipple topped breast, the toothy mouth gaping in the cool city air. “Now then.” Aradia said with a smile as she turned Kanaya and pressed her face in her clevage, the two lipples licking the small troll as Aradia trailed her fingers across the jade cum cannon. “How far does this shoot. No wait, don’t tell me.” Aradia said as she allowed her lipples maroon drool to dribble there way into lubricating Kanaya’s cock, rubbing the liquid as far around the behemoth as she could. “I want it to be a surprise.”

Kanaya bit her lip. To be honest this development was… exactly as she planned. Aradia had a reputation, and a wanted poster but she had a mask in that so not many people made the connection. But she did, no that she was going to call the cops.  
“Look at you.” Aradia whispered “Little miss prissypants with a third leg bigger then your torso about to ejaculate into traffic. You know you already agreed to do anything for me, its not going to end here, nor today. You are mine to break. And I will leave you in pieces.” Aradia whispered to Kanaya as one of her lipples snaked its tounge down Kanaya’s throat, its nipple lips mashing against Kanaya’s normal lips in a gross kiss.  
Kanaya was exalted, she couldn’t ever get herself off with her tiny hands, and everyone else was to delicate around her to bring her to orgasm. She finally found someone who would use her like she dreamed of, Kanaya felt her heart swell, as did the veins on her cock.

Aradia found out the answer to her question of how far Kanaya could shoot, the answer was across the street, at least as far as Aradia could see, what she didn’t notice was that it also blasted through the alleyway, a chain link fence, and soiled the unfortunate owner of 3259 Zahack Superior Convertible.  
“Well a good start.” Aradia said, holding up the now exhausted troll, Kanaya’s first orgasm too sudden to let her maintain her own balance. “I guess we will work on your endurance later.”  
Aradia lifted the troll and headed towards her house before stopping just before leaving the alleyway, she still had Kanaya’s skirt.  
Shrugging she tossed it behind her, she wanted everyone to see her prize.


	2. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia and Kanaya are hopelessly in love, even if people thumb their nose and call it a "Hostage situation." Why they cant even eat lunch in peace without police chief Feferi sticking her nose where it doesnt belong. But maybe the power of love and friendship can prevail over this frigid heart.
> 
> And penis, lots and lots of penis.

Aradia hummed, strolling down the street with her girlfriend Kanaya in tow, the tall trolls hips swaying as she smiled at the gaping on lookers. Since Kanaya was such a sport she decided to be a little light on her bindings. Her breasts hanging to her navel in her maroon cocktail dress, hips wide enough for a young child (Or Kanaya for that matter) to sit on with the thighs to handle the extra weight. She winked at passing human, the young woman quickly turning away, doing her best to hide the lump in her skirt. So cute, but still, no one was cuter then her girlfriend. Speaking of which she turned her head to see how her girlfriend was faring, the poor violet must be greener then the gemstone her blood’s named after.  
Kanaya’s face, sure enough, was covered in a fierce blush; she could feel the stares on her, though she certainly couldn’t see them. The 4 foot six troll’s vision obscured by a black leather blindfold, her arms similarly bound behind her. Underneath the leather, the petite woman wore a white floral dress; it was a date after all. The bound troll lurched forward, her erect cock being pulled behind Aradia by a leashed collar directly under her cockhead. Kanaya felt like a pet, no rather her COCK was a pet, she was just attached to it. Kanaya drooled a little, her spit dripping around her chin from the holes in her red ball gag.  
Aradia smiled, yup, her girlfriend was the cutest, though still so shy. A goat bleat interrupted her thoughts; her phone got a new message. Flipping the phone open Aradia frowned, Peixes… Evidently the police chief wasn’t happy to delay their meeting just so Aradia could finish her date. “Sorry hun, looks like we are going to have to head over early. Is that okay with you?”  
Kanaya moaned, her balls scraping the floor. Aradia smiled, that seemed like an okay to her.

Aradia yanked on the leash, continuing her walk to the assigned meeting place, which was, of all things at the Putain D'étouffement, the same restaurant the pair first met at. Soft, rose lights illuminated velvet seats, with a waterfall feature that lead to a small aquarium, in the corner of the room a lanky African woman played the saxophone, a upturned and unadorned hat serving as a tip jar as the smooth tones of well played brass filled the air.  
Vriska hid her scowl as the two entered, great it was them again, she had to clean up the mess this pair made after Aradia knocked the table over dragging uptown’s python of a cock to a back alley. “I assume you are with the Peixes reservation? If so I’m sorry but you’re friend’s… accessories, are not allowed in this establishment.”  
Aradia smiled, as equally insincere as Vriskas. “Is that so, that is such a shame.” She undid Kanaya’s leash, and bindings, making sure to linger over Kanaya as the blindfold fell off so that her first view would be of Aradia’s cleavage. Aradia giggled as she gave a quick peck on Kanaya’s cheek.  
Vriska sighed, motioning the group towards Feferi’s table, you could recognize it was her table, because it was isolated from the rest of the restaurant in some attempt at secrecy, and Feferi was bigger than the table she was sitting at.

As the heir to the universe Feferi has the impossible duty to end transformative crime in the world before she would be allowed to take the Condesce’s position. Doomed causes can change a woman, and while Feferi was a woman of rehabilitation, she understood that sometimes rehabilitation was easier when the unruly couldn’t see temptation through a swollen black eye. A black eye that likely came from her, given the way veins trailed around heiress’s chiseled frame. The Amazonian looked down at Aradia, trying to perhaps glare the Midnight Crew member into submission.  
Aradia smiled and waved at the police chief. It was nice to be noticed. The troll walked over to the table, pulling out two chairs, one for Kanaya, the other for her cock head, forming a fleshy bench for Aradia to make use of.  
Feferi sighed. “Alright let’s make this hostage trade simple. What do you want for Kanaya’s return, intact and unaugmented…” Feferi glanced at Aradia’s fleshy bench, the tumescent cock throbbing from the stares. “Well, unaugmented further.”  
Kanaya pouted “I’m not kidnapped, I love Aradia!” She glared at the the giantess, the muscle bound peacekeeper ignoring the troll.  
“You are young, easily misguided, and had to stroll blindfolded through the streets for 30 minutes. You don’t exactly have autonomy in this situation.” Feferi stated as she continued to look at Aradia. “We have prepared an offer.”

Aradia was prepared to tell exactly what orifice she could put that offer to make it nice and gaping for the Empress’s dick she was fucking, but the sound of 3 menu’s falling to the table interrupted her.  
“If you’re going to a restaurant, order something.” Vriska said, doing her best to not look at the police officer at the table.  
“I’ll like-“ Kanaya began before being interrupted by Aradia’s tongue sliding down her throat. The voluptuous troll’s breasts was more then large enough to cover the entirety of Kanaya’s torso in warm tit-flesh as Aradia’s saliva flowed down Kanaya’s throat. Kanaya’s eyes rolled back as her cock swelled, hardening as its own weight forced the cock head to remain on the footstool, though the leather cushion was getting significantly more messy.  
Aradia pulled herself off of Kanaya smiling smugly at Feferi. “WE will have the Lamb, won’t we?” Aradia said smiling at her date.  
These stupid lovebirds and their innuendo, Vriska grumbled to herself. Vriska glanced at Kanaya who only dopely nodded her consent as Feferi ordered the Mermaid’s Vice, a executive 3 course seafood dish. It was a luxury only those with government jobs, or high up the crime ring could afford.  
Vriska took the order wordlessly, it was her funeral after all.

Feferi scowled at the waitress as she left, as if the head of security WOULDN’T notice one of the planet’s most dangerous drug runners busting tables in front of her. Still given the protection this place had, it would be difficult to simply arrest one of their staff… Feferi sipped a glass of water as she stewed before her eyes widened, this water was DELICIOUS. As a sea dweller she was incredibly picky on her waters but this one… it’s sweetness, combined with a almost citrusy tang, this was he type of water only achieved by the purest springs Eastern Europe can offer. Feferi guzzled the water down, savoring the feeling of her tongue floating in the small lake she made with her mouth.  
Aradia stared as the most dangerous cop she knew went apeshit over free water, she will never understand these seadweller bitches. Besides, Aradia thought, putting her glass under Kanaya’s still leaky cumslit, she already had access to a much tastier beverage planned.

“So Peixes, why of all people is my pixie the one you need to ‘rescue’, were the Harley Gang’s trafficking not important enough.” Aradia said, sipping her girlfriends cum, Feferi wasn’t paying attention however, staring at the water pitcher on the table.  
Peixes picked up the pitcher, gulping the water down almost as soon as it reached the cup. Aradia’s question seemed to not reach her.  
Vriska walked over, her tray carrying an ice covered tray of raw oysters in front of Feferi, the troll taking a moment to slurp down one of the oysters, they were as delicious as the water.  
Kanaya watched wordlessly as Feferi ate, she could swore that Feferi’s arms were more… chiseled? As Feferi upturned the water pitcher down her gullet, Feferi’s body continued to soften. She was still huge, if anything getting bigger, a layer of fat covering the ridges of her chiseled form. Feferi continued chugging the water down, her widening as she found her throat more practiced in allowing the fluid to slide down her throat.

Kanaya glanced at her mistress to see if she noticed, Aradia smiled back, her head tilted. “What’s wrong Kanaya? Are you thirsty? Well I can see why.” She said watching Feferi slam the empty pitcher on the table. “Doesn’t look like we are going to get anything to drink today.” Aradia peeled the red ribbon that barely served as her dress, peeling it off and allowing a drooling lipple to gasp in the bare air, white fluid dripping down it like a milky saliva. “Guess you will just have to make do.”  
“Please don’t.” Vriska said behind the two, pushing a large cart of several platters. The large troll leaned over the pair to place the first platter between the couple, Kanaya blushing at the close contact to the spidertroll’s cleavage almost spilling out of the waitress uniform. Aradia frowned as she saw where Kanaya was looking, that hussy would fall for any one with big tits huh? She would have to make sure to remind her exactly where she stands tonight.

Vriska lifted the first metal platter, a large plate, a bowl of yogurt sauce surrounded by the petals of artichokes lying under rows of pine nut encrusted lamb shanks, bones extending from the meat like the sticks of a lollipop. In a bowl to the side is a celery and pinapple salad.  
On the other side of the table the silver platter was lifted to reveal a salmon fillet, pomegranate drizzling onto the cedar plank underneath it, the plate itself colorfully encircled by arugula salad, though Feferi didn’t seem to notice, simply lifting the plank to her face and biting as big a chunk of the salmon as her mouth could fit.  
Vriska turned to Kanaya, tilting her head to the ravenous police chief. Kanaya smiled, resolving to tip the unfortunate waitress a bit higher than average, before she felt fingers wrap around her head and turn her face to the left.  
“Stop looking at other woman.” Aradia said thrusting her exposed lipple into Kanaya’s face, a large maroon tongue snaking down Aradia’s breasts and into the Virgo’s mouth. Kanaya moaned as she made out with the tit, milky saliva gushing down her throat as Aradia felt the virgo’s cock twitch under her, a viridian blush on the girls face. Aradia smirked at Vriska, feeling triumphant in her victory.

Vriska wanted to go home. The spider troll frowned as she walked back to the kitchen. Damn flirty clingy 8itches and their stupid jealous streaks.  
Feferi trilled as she watched Vriska walk away, the servant’s toned rear swaying with each step. It was a cute butt, Feferi bit her lip as she downed another swig of water, her gray skin darkening as she felt a bloating in her stomach. She probably needed more water.  
Aradia smiled at the green blushing troll as she picked up a piece of lamb, biting into it and allowing the succulent juice to run… it was drugged.

Now Megido may not be the most… observant girl in the resturant, especially not when she could be focusing on her cute little Kanaya, but she recognized the taste, smell, and effects of all major transformative and over a hundred of their little recipe variations. She was a member of the Midnight Crew, it would be embarrassing if a member of the most powerful drug cartel in Newternia DIDN’T know that much. Still she recognized this blend recipe of lactaid and minotaurian milk, it wasn’t anything she didn’t imbide recreationally. With a shrug Aradia swallowed, noting that the less legal components really did add a nice acidity to the dish.  
It was at this point Aradia finally looked at Feferi and noticed she had a gut the size of a small teenager, or Kanaya sans dick.  
“Pssst, darling?” Aradia whispered to Kanaya as she felt her breasts flush with milk, the nursing breast beginning to drool all the heavier. “Something weird is happening to Peixes.”  
Kanaya, if she was even mentally capable of considering vaguely insulting her master for any reason than to bait her to punish her, would have had a few choice layers of sarcasm to employ. As it is she simply continued to enjoy herself as Aradia began to plot.

“Kanaya darling.” Aradia said, her voice the sickly sweet tone vets use before they neuter dogs “You are going to spoil your appetite.” Kanaya felt a hand reach the back of her head as she was forcibly pulled off the teat, several sticks of meat shoved into her mouth before she could protest.  
Kanaya squirmed as the mixture of lactaid, minotaur milk, and high quality cuisine went down her throat, she felt her chest burn… and then it passed. Some causes were simply lost from the get go.  
Probbably in apology, Kanaya’s shaft surged, her cock veins growing all the larger to handle the flow., particularly the one Aradia was grinding her pelvis with.  
“Dear can you finish dinner for me?” Aradia smiled, giving Kanaya a quick peck. “I am going to help our negotiations a little.

Kanaya continued to enjoy the platter as Aradia sat next to Feferi, wrapping a arm around the growing woman and offering her the water pitcher.  
“You don’t have to be an officer you know Peixes, working from dawn to dusk, never a moment to yourself. To relieve yourself of all your pressure, you must feel so stressed.” Feferi moaned in agreement, she was so stressed, life was so long, so boring… so hard. Feferi opened her mouth as another forkful of salmon was fed to her, not even noticing her hair snaking down to her thigh. Her belly now appeared to be carrying twins… no wait, Aradia corrected herself as the belly lurched suddenly with a jump in growth, triplets. Aradia sneaked her hand inside the trolls uniform, the troll not even noticing the sexual ministrations under the pure hedonistic buzz she was going through. She stared at Kanaya, the darling of the head of science. Now she was a freak with a cock bigger then she was, the length surging bigger as the troll swallowed lamb piece after lamb piece.  
Feferi laughed as she swallowed a piece of salmon held out by Aradia, the buttons of her short popping as her breasts grew. Kanaya was so stupid, eating obviously drugged food like that. She didn’t deserve such a big dicky.

“She looks so happy doesn’t she.” Aradia whispered in her ear. “No social obligations, no ivory tower to be locked in anymore. All she has to do is eat, sleep, and unload those balls in my tight hungry cunt. Makes you green as her blood doesn’t it? Why does she get to have fun? You want fun to.”  
No… no that wasn’t right. Feferi whimpered, she was a police officer, she had duties, goals. Feferi’s eyes widened open; in a sudden surge of sanity she realized her situation. Her jealous glances at Kanaya’s cock, her massive drug grown belly, and her moaning like a wanton whore as the most wanted criminal in Newternia fingered her in public. She had to get up, she had to escape…  
A soft clink echoed in Feferi’s ears as a plate was placed on the table, desert was served.  
A soft whine came from Feferi’s throat as she looked down on it through her cleavage. It was pie. A delicious, fragrant, key lime pie. Feferi’s stomach grumbled as something inside her broke. Feferi opened her mouth as the slice of pie was shoved down her, the creamy tart substance leaving sparks on her tongue and in her head. She felt so free, so delicious so… full.

With a loud pop, Feferi gave birth, a large, child sized testicle popping out of her and hitting the floor with a deluge of woman juices, followed by another as the second nut met its twin, Feferi’s newborn cock twitching out of what used to be the woman’s pussy, now as discarded as the officer’s role in society.  
The old Feferi was a large muscle bound police officer damned to a hopeless cause by her careless mother. Now she was… well even taller and tougher than before, but the blackened troll had the same vintage sultry look her mother perfected, though the 3 foot bitch breaker dribbling between her thighs guaranteed the two wouldn’t get mistaken for one another.  
Aradia grinned as she stroked the shemilf’s newborn cock, the musclebound’s length knocking the table over in a feat of strength and pure lust, giving Aradia the perfect spot to squat so she could appraise Feferi’s shaft with her darlings.

“Not bad Peixes.” Aradia said, almost clinically appraising the cock as she stroked her two slaves, though the drooling lipples gave away her interest in the situation. “You may not have Kanaya’s length, but you certainly have the thickness and cumtanks to make up for it. Welcome to the family.”  
Feferi’s cock slobbered a pint of tyrian pre on Aradia’s face in joy.  
Vriska turned the restaurant’s sign to closed, a hand inside her uniform as she teased herself to the orgy going on in her restaurant. The advantage of four arms was that she was very good at masturbating. Glancing at Kanaya, the virgo gave her spidertroll accomplice a thumbs up as she continued to spitroast her girlfriend along with her new bff.

Vriska picked up one of Kanaya’s arm guards, noting the credit info inside. It was relatively simple for the biomodist to be to make the perfect drug to incapacitate the heiress, while encouraging her girlfriend to take a more… aggressive approach to their relationship. Now the two… three lovebirds could fuck as much as they want, Kanaya didn’t have to worry about the greatest detective in Newternia on her mistresses back, and Vriska could now buy a small country… or the guards of a very large prison.  
Vriska cooed as a pair of gloved covered hands squeezed her breasts, tilting her head back to notice where the Jazz musician went after all this time, her dreads tickling the trolls ample cleavage.  
“You did good.” Diana Demerci whispered as she fondled the large troll, her large package poking the waitress in the back. “And mmmm, you look good too. But you’d look better with a nice black suit, my cum on your face, and a nice serviceable hat on your head.” Vriska pried a hand from her breast to unzip the musicians cock, cooing at the thick musk that wafted into her nose. She was so tired of played matchmaker, never getting matched. Work work work and not a single fuck… well till now.  
Demerci cooed as she felt Vriska’s lips on her cock, “Oh yes. You would go far in the crew.”


End file.
